Nuit de Noël
by Macarousse
Summary: Aloïs a envie d'un petit défi de Noël, Ciel réussira-t-il ?


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Ce petit OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF, avec pour thème : Guirlande.**

**Forcément, mon esprit s'est tourné vers une histoire de Noël, à la Kuroshitsuji. **

**Bonne lecture ! (au fait, ceci est ma première production sur ce fandom... '^^)**

* * *

« On vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! On vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! On vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année ! »

La joie régnait dans le manoir Phantomhive. Les domestiques s'affairaient à décorer toutes les pièces de décorations colorées, rendant l'austère demeure un peu plus chaleureuse. Mais ces démonstrations de joie et d'esprit de Noël étaient un peu trop bruyantes pour le maître de maison.

Celui-ci se retenait à grand-peine de faire taire tous ces gêneurs. Mais il respectait leur impatience. Après tout, l'attente des cadeaux était toujours un prétexte à la joie. Sauf pour le comte Ciel Phantomhive. Il n'aimait pas Noël. Il n'aimait pas les cadeaux. Il n'aimait pas les cantiques. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire supérieur qu'affichait Sebastian.

Il s'efforçait de se plonger dans son livre, mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller se coucher, mais il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à Sebastian : aller se coucher signifiait qu'il abdiquait. Et Ciel Phantomhive n'abdique jamais.

Soudain, alors que Ciel commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit.

Sebastian, aussi étonné que son maître, s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait avoir la bonne idée de sonner à cette heure tardive un soir de réveillon.

Il revint quelque instants après, accompagné d'un majordome presque aussi irréprochable que lui.

« Jeune maître, le comte Trancy aimerait être reçu…

_ Rahh, que peut-il me vouloir celui-là ! Fais-le entrer qu'on en finisse vite.

_ Bien. »

Le majordome à la droite de Sebastian, qui n'était autre que Claude, alla immédiatement chercher son maître. Il reparut accompagné d'un jeune aristocrate blond. Celui-ci regarda Ciel avec un grand sourire.

« Ciel ! cria-t-il en s'approchant du jeune Phantomhive.

_ Que me veux-tu ?

_ Je voulais te proposer un petit jeu. Histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour cette délicieuse nuit de fête !

_ Et pourquoi accepterais-je ?

_ Parce que c'est un défi, et que si tu ne relèves pas, je pourrais dire à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'un gamin capricieux !

_ C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité là… Mais dis toujours.

_ Je te défies de rester éveillé avec moi toute la nuit à attendre les cadeaux !

_ …

_ Alors ? Tu relèves le défi cher Ciel ?

_ Si je peux te faire fermer ton caquet. Sebastian, apportes-nous du thé et des gâteaux.

_ Claude, laisse nous. »

Les deux majordomes ne se firent pas prier et laissèrent les deux jeunes garçons seuls, Sebastian revenant seulement quelques minutes plus tard avec un chariot croulant sous du thé et des gâteaux en tout genre.

Ciel et Aloïs prirent le parti de s'installer dans des fauteuils face à la cheminée, décorée par les soins de Finnian.

Ils enchaînèrent tasse sur tasse, se regardant en chiens de faïence. Aloïs arborait toujours son sourire, ce qui agaçait franchement Ciel. Celui-ci sentait la fatigue lui piquer les yeux, mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir et faire ce plaisir au blondinet. Il devait gagner.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le comte Trancy n'avait pas l'air de se fatiguer, de plus, il s'amusait à agacer Ciel, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

Vers trois heures du matin, le jeune Phantomhive sentit ses paupières, de plus en plus lourdes, se fermer inexorablement. Le sourire vainqueur d'Aloïs devint flou, et Ciel sombra dans les méandres du sommeil.

Aloïs se retint de pousser un cri de joie, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il se contenta de l'observer dormir, caressant son visage paisible avec douceur.

Il dut bien avouer que Ciel était particulièrement beau, et, quand il dormait, il ressemblait à un ange, un ange qu'il avait envie d'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Il bailla longuement et s'empara de la guirlande rouge accrochée sur la cheminée. Il entoura le cou blanc de Ciel avec cette décoration. Satisfait de l'effet obtenu, il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres du jeune garçon et sortit discrètement de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard sur Ciel.

« Joyeux Noël, mon cher Ciel. »


End file.
